Chapter 1: Start of his adventure
It was a long summer day, when the noob decided to hang out with some friends. Noob and his friends were messing around, until one of them asked noob to do a bet. Noob said "Sure." and his friend told Noob his bet. The bet was to walk from one point to another, and the location was set in the infamous Sahara desert. Noob was astonished of the fact that he has to do it, and because of this, he said that he won't do it. His friend also said that he would pay around 10k money if he manages to do it. Noob was also in awe and agreed to do the bet. His friends went home and went to play, while noob got out his bag and went outside. It was quite hot and he needed shade, so he went outside to look for things and alas, he found a old and sandy skull that was somehow clean inside and outside. He went to his garage and found some brown paint and coloured in the skull. Noob went to wear it and then it somehow fit him, and now he looks cool as well as having shade. Noob then finally set outside to do the bet. Not only that, Noob's house was surprisingly really near the Sahara desert, and because of this, he called himself the desert noob. Below shows Desert Noob's Diary: * Day 1: "One of my friends told me to do a bet, and i kindly refused. But he then told me that i will be rewarded 10k money once i complete it and then now I accept the challenge. I need that money... I also found an old and somewhat clean desert skull next to my house, and i coloured it brown because why not, as well as me wearing it. I also packed up my blue bag just in case i get really hot whilst travelling through the desert. Hopefully, i will set out tomorrow." * Day 2: "I have now set out to do the challenge. I am currently walking in a straight line, as it will help me to navigate back to my home once i have finished the bet. I also found a sign that says '"civilisation 10KM" and thought to my self, "wow that must be really far." I regret accepting this bet. * Day 3: "Did you know that the Sahara desert's dunes look really amazing? It's even more amazing with the sun setting behind them too! I also just realised that i'm really hungry so now i'm getting some fo-" Desert Noob ran out of ink, but luckily got a spare pen in his magical bag. He didn't really write it in his diary as he was really hungry and also needed some sleep. Upon waking up the next day, he travelled forward towards his unknown destination, as well as finding an abandoned house on the way. It was grey, with broken walls and alot of cracks as well as finding some closets and cabinets full of cobwebs, but found some useful items he can use. It also contained a tattered bed, full of dust and cobwebs. Really, Desert Noob didn't want to sleep here but realised that it's better sleeping here than nothing. Night came really fast (because summer. I know it doesn't work this way but its a fictional world.), lit up a torch and went to bed. Not before eating what he found! He tucked himself nicely in his newfound bed, and went to sleep. Midnight came, and Noob heard a creaking sound from above him. He went to investigate and found that there was a chest waiting to be opened. Noob was certain that there wasn't a chest there, so he was suspicious. He grabbed his bag and then opened the chest. Inside was a timebomb and a couple of useful items, but as he touched the assets, the timebomb ticked and Noob grabbed the items and ran out the house. KABOOM! He was launched into the air and thought to himself that, that was a large explosion for a small timebomb. He fell back down and was unconscious. Who knows what would happen to him?